


Training

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Micropenis, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes Draco slips Harry potions to have some fun...





	Training

Sometimes, Draco mixed potions into what he ate or drank.

 

Harry never questioned what he was given. He’d willingly given over control to Draco and he liked, got a thrill out of, nearly everything Draco ever did with or to him. Once they were alone, once they stepped into their house, Draco was always in charge and Harry didn’t just accept it, he _loved_ it.

 

If he noticed it when his food or drink tasted different, he never commented on it, never asked. When Draco simply gave him a potion without mixing it, because some couldn’t be mixed, he would drink it down without comment as well. Harry had become pretty trusting of Draco, one of the main reasons being that if he tried something that Harry _didn’t_ like, Draco would fix it fast.

 

Still, he wasn’t expecting this. Harry had gotten up to use the bathroom, went to grab his penis to aim and his hand had swallowed it whole. He stared down at himself dumbly for a moment. His dick had shrunk.

 

He’d gone to bed at an average size the night before but now he pulled his penis out away from his body and he would swear that he was _maybe_ a little over six centimeters. It had also gotten skinnier as well. It wasn’t even as long as his palm. His balls had shrunk down in size as well. When his bladder protested the wait again, he managed to pee but didn’t move back towards the bedroom.

 

He jumped a bit when hands snaked around his torso. “What’s taking so long in here, Potter?” Draco asked, with the sort of pompous, demanding tone he used to have when they were kids and he still sometimes had when speaking to someone at work.

 

One of his hands moved down to his dick. “Ah. I see. It’s no wonder you take so long with this thing.”

 

“What?” Harry asked, a little stunned.

 

Draco stimulated him with just his finger tips, getting him hard before answering. It didn’t grow much at all, still smaller than Draco’s palm when he wrapped his fist around it. “I just mean, can you even get yourself off, Potter? With this baby dick?”

 

Harry flushed but it wasn’t all in embarrassment. His dick actually twitched in Draco’s hand. “Yes…I can…Yes.”

 

“Really? Show me.”

 

It was a command, and Draco pulled his hand away. Harry pushed down any disappointment that Draco wouldn’t be doing it and reached down to jerk himself. The only way to do it properly was with his index finger and thumb.

 

It was actually much easier to get himself off, especially with Draco whispering derogatory things in his ear about how small he was. He brought himself to the edge embarrassingly fast and Draco caught him when his legs shook in the wake of the orgasm.

 

“How long until it wears off?” Harry asked, resting his head on Draco’s shoulder after he turned around.

 

“Actually, it needs another potion to wear off. I bought it and it’ll keep with the spells on it forever, but…”

 

“But you don’t want me to take it,” Harry said knowingly. Draco couldn’t be in control while they were out of the house but he liked coming up with ways to take some control even out in public. That’s where the cock cages had come in, locking Harry up whenever he left the house.

 

Draco squeezed the nape of his neck. “You have to of noticed that getting yourself off was different. I’ll have to teach you control all over again.” He sounded so excited, and Harry snorted into his shoulder.

 

Right. Harry had gotten really good at holding off his orgasm until Draco gave him permission. One of Draco’s favorite things had been training him to do that. It would serve as a duel thing, he supposed. He sighed, remembered the flush of arousal at Draco mocking his size.

 

“Okay,” he said finally, ears burning.

 

Draco grinned and kissed him and he thought it would definitely be worth it. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t enjoyed the training the first time around.


End file.
